


Snow White's Huntsman

by tobiosbae



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is and will always will be Snow White's huntsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White's Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

After Snow White finished her rousing speech she scans the crowd of kneeling people for one person. When she couldn't find that one person she balls her hands into fists at her sides. 

She calls,"But first, I must ask: Where is my huntsman?"

The Huntsman -who was in the crowd of kneeling people- nudges a burly man next to him and points to Snow White and then at himself. "I'm her huntsman." He smiles a cheeky grin when the man snorts. 

The Huntsman cared not of what the burly man thought because he is and will always will be Snow White's huntsman.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally just watched this movie and loved it. This was what popped into my head as I watched this scene.


End file.
